A Rabbit's Side of the Story
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: Based off of Alice Human Sacrifice. A tale told by the white rabbit himself, from his perspective. I think it's time Alice stopped getting all the attention, don't you? I mean, the white rabbit DID lead her to Wonderland. Have you ever wondered why?
1. The Red Spade

**A/n: Lately I've been watching many, many versions of the song Alice of Human Sacrifice, and it got me thinking. Just what part does the rabbit have in all of this? After a lot of wondering and random ideas, I came up with this little fic.**

**Warning: If you have never seen AHS, turn back now. This will make very little sense to you.**

"What is the meaning of your existence? What purpose do you serve?" Now those are very difficult questions for most people. I'm going to take a gamble here and say that you are one of those many people who are completely clueless. I, however, have no trouble answering either of them. It is my _audience _that often has trouble with that part. In fact, each of the four times I have been asked those questions and begun to tell my story, my listeners have ended up dead.

**"You may call me mad or you may call me a genius, it all depends on if I win or lose. Isn't that right, Alice?" –The White Rabbit  
**  
When the first Alice laid eyes upon me, I have to admit I didn't like her very much. I still don't. It might have had something to do with the fact that she had been very, very hungry, and I probably looked very, very tasty.

The Alice had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. Needless to say, the bow was strung and the arrow pointing at me. I would have killed the girl for such insolence, but the mark on her hand forbade me from doing so. Clear as day, the red spade was imprinted onto the back of the thing about to release an arrow in an attempt on my life. Sometimes I honestly hated my life.

"Just a few more seconds. Come on, stay still. Please, I need this!" she begged, preparing to fire.

There was no way in Wonderland I was going to let her shoot me, even if she was Alice. Besides, who would show her the way if I was dead?

I ran. Ran as if the hounds of the hunt were on my heels. She cried out and gave chase, nearly tripping and falling several times. I knew these forests by heart, every root and stream, but it soon became apparent she was unused to running through this type of terrain. I stopped for a moment, allowing her to catch up to me just a little bit.

As I turned to check her progress, I got my first actual look at the girl. Everything about her matched the color of her mark. From her short hair to her clothes, she was simply _decked _in scarlet. Even her eyes were a shade that could only be described as crimson. The only break in the harsh red was a white apron tied around her waist. After I thought about it for a while, the Alice's dress was very different from that of other humans. From what I had seen, these creatures loved to keep themselves and their outfits clean. So why were the Alice's clothes torn and filthy?

Keeping my pace just quick enough that we were moving without losing the girl was not easy, but somehow we got through. The forest's heart was just up ahead, and inside it the door the Alice needed to go through. As we drew nearer and nearer, the Alice seemed to slow. Her breathing became ragged, her steps uneven, and finally she fell. Unfortunately, I believe I had forgotten how fragile and easily exhausted these humans were. If my memory served me correctly, however, she would simply need a minute to rest.

Noticing she had both dropped her bow and spilled her arrows along the way, I hopped up to her. I rubbed my head against her hand for a moment before nudging her a bit harder. She looked startled, as if rabbits in the human world didn't behave in quite this way. Oh wait, they didn't. That's a bit embarrassing.

The Alice struggled to her feet, staring at me like I had grown another head. She took a few steps back, almost falling again.

"Well, are you coming? Or would you rather remain as you are?" I asked rather impatiently.

"Y-you just talked, didn't you? Animals don't talk. _Rabbits _don't talk." she took another step back, looking as if she might pee her pants, err…skirt.

"Not in this world they don't, but in Wonderland it is a quite common sight. If you would please follow me, though? We are going to be late if you don't hurry." I glanced to my left quickly. We only had a three minute walk, but this looked like it could take an hour.

"Wonderland? But that's only a story! Nobody actually believes it exists unless they're crazy or something!" It was official. We would be extremely late, and there was no way the Alice would ever be blamed.

"Mad, Alice. They were not crazy, simply mad."

She seemed taken aback by this.

"My name isn't Alice, it's Meiko!"

I looked at her in confusion. "Of course your name isn't Alice, I never said it was."

"You just did!" she yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"No, no. You are _an _Alice, not Alice. If you doubt me, then explain the mark on your hand." Not surprisingly, the Alice had nothing to say. "Strange, isn't it? I bet you've had that since birth, but you're the only one. No doctor or hedge witch could ever explain it away with absurd theories or dispel it with horrid potions, could they?"

Her fear returned. "H-how do you know that?"

Then I remembered how late we were going to be. "May I explain later? We are pressed for time, as I mentioned earlier."

I began to make my way towards the door once again, slightly faster. The rest of our little expedition was made in silence, and I am glad to say we made good time. Before long, a simple, red door appeared in our line of view. The only decoration was a white spade in the center, yet the craftsmanship was evident.

"Here we are." I announced, stopping next to it. The Alice was looking at me again, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Go on, open it. You're the only one who can."

"Why me? Why am I the only one?" Ah, good. The fear was gone now, replaced with the curiosity Wonderland demanded of an Alice.

"Your mark is the 'key.' You see the spade in the door? Press the back of your hand to it and it will unlock."

She raised her hand, but stopped just short. "What will happen if I do this? How do I know you're not lying?" There was suspicion in her eyes, and I dare you to guess what it was directed at.

"How do you know I am? What will happen if you don't? I can answer the last one. You will return to your previous lifestyle. That boring, monotonous routine that you hated with every fiber of your being will return, as if it had never left. You are a woman of _action_, Alice. No matter what happens when that door unlocks, I can guarantee it will be exciting."

She nodded, distrust replaced by determination. "I don't know how you got that information, but I find myself not caring." She smiled at me. "That was actually a test to see how much you wanted me to do this."

The Alice put her hand in the spade, a fierce sort of aura surrounding her. It reminded me of a wolf, yet another reason I disliked this Alice. The white spade pulsed visibly, then simply vanished.

She glanced at me. "So do I just open it, then?"

I nodded. The Alice exhaled, preparing herself for anything.

And then she opened the door.


	2. Red's Revenge

**A/n: 13 views so far… Lucky or unlucky, that is your choice.**

Whenever someone enters Wonderland, their personality is altered. It may be a large difference, or it might be so slight that only close friends would be able to tell something was not quite right. The changes can be affected by the slightest variables; a hairstyle, clothing, or even jewelry. This change, however, only occurs once, and can never be reversed. If the person is both strong of will and aware of this fact, it is possible to avoid the change, though this has only happened a total of three times.

**I never expected it. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She wasn't supposed to change like that! –The White Rabbit**

The Alice turned the doorknob slowly, but not so much so that any hesitance was shown. Pushing gently, she opened the door.

_I probably should have warned the girl, but as I mentioned earlier, I didn't like her very much. I wonder if things might have gone differently had I spoken. The entire mess that followed probably could have been avoided. But, being the spiteful thing I was, I said nothing._

Past the door was a forest much like the one we were in now. Actually, it was identical to 'our' forest. The Alice looked confused, sticking her head through the door first. She stepped into Wonderland, closing the door behind her. I darted through the crack in the door just before it closed, almost losing my tail in the progress. The Alice took a few tentative steps forward, looking as if she expected something to jump out and eat her.

"Excuse me, Alice?"

"I've told you already, my name is Meiko! If you insist on ca-" she started, turning towards me. The Alice cut herself off halfway, finally having spotted me. I have to say, I prefer my true form quite a bit more than that silly looking disguise I'm required to wear in the human world.

Standing at exactly five feet with pristine white fur and an expensive suit, I was probably a sight to the young Alice.

"You. Y-you're… where'd the rabbit go? Oh, I'm dreaming, aren't I? Just like the Alice in that story! That's it; I was out hunting and simply dozed off. This isn't real. It can't be real!" This Alice was a real wimp, wasn't she? I hate my job. He told me this Alice was going to be a violent one, but I was beginning to have doubts.

"Alice, it's still me. The rabbit you saw earlier was an illusion, made to guide you here." I wish I didn't have to be so polite.

"A-an illusion? But I… I touched it! Why is this happening to me? I was a good person, wasn't I? Oh, dear. I think… I think I'm gonna…" and then she fainted.

_Looking back on things, maybe my choices of action weren't the _best_. I mean, the poor girl was probably in shock by then. Ah, well. Nothing I can do about it at this point in time._

After I actually had hands, things were a _lot_ easier. I managed to drag the Alice back to my burrow, which was very luckily nearby. I don't mean to brag, but my sweet little home was very well furbished by Wonderland standards. A fairly large nest (I'm a rabbit, what can I say?) sat in one corner of the room, kept _extremely _clean of bugs. A green dresser occupied one wall, a small mirror resting on top. On the opposite side of the room, a clear spring gurgled happily, spilling into a small pool. The wonderful thing about it was the pool had a hole in the bottom, so I never had to worry about flooding.

I lay the Alice down in my nest, trying not to wake her. Please do not mistake this for kindness, I simply cannot stand her.

Suddenly, I recalled that he left a 'gift' for the Alice. A sword, simple yet beautiful, lay on my dresser. It was double-edged steel, sharpened and polished until it shone like a mirror. The hilt was what appeared to be gold, with a ruby set into the center. Surprise, surprise, it was shaped like a spade.

The Alice began to stir, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She immediately began to glare once she noticed my presence. Well, wasn't this out of character?

"Hey, rabbit. Get me some sake. Now." she demanded.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't have any sake at the moment." I tried to remain cheerful. Remember, 'love your enemies. It gets them really confused'. I adore that quote. To whoever came up with that, I applaud you.

And then she noticed the sword.

"What 'cha got there, rabbit? Can I see?" she asked. Not waiting for a reply, she darted out of the nest like a born rabbit, snatching the sword off the piece of furniture. As soon as her hand came into contact with the hilt, a dark sort of malice entered her eyes.

"Hey, rabbit?"

Fear. A primal thing, but there is a reason we have it. I should have listened to my gut and bolted for the door like my life depended on it. Which it would have.

"Let's play a game."

The Alice raised the sword above her head, and I knew what was coming next.

"Alice, put the sword down." I pleaded desperately.

That was a mistake. Cruel joy was quickly replaced with rage, and the Alice snarled her displeasure.

"Third strike, rabbit. My name is Meiko! It's too bad you won't be able to remember it, though."

We both smirked at the same time, yet for verydifferent reasons.

"You're right, Meiko. You are definitely _not _Alice, and never will be."

If looks could kill, I would have died twice for every second Meiko glared at me.

And then Meiko swung. There was a sickening sound of squelching flesh, and blood instantly splattered the walls.

"Sweet dreams, rabbit. You finally got my name right."

**A/n: Did anyone see what I did there at the end? If you can guess right, I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. A Red's End

**A/n: I do believe I have nothing to say.**

Of all the creatures in Wonderland, the rabbit is probably the most extraordinary. Unlike the others that inhabit this strange world, he was crafted out of clay and dead spirit. Because more than one spirit was used, the rabbit can easily pull himself back together after what would normally be a fatal injury. He is also (aside from an Alice) the only thing that can pass through the Card Doors, and it has been rumored there is a hidden tunnel inside his burrow.

**Have you ever been dead before? I have, and it is altogether unpleasant experience. Whereas most only die once, my life has been extinguished exactly 687 times, and never has it been peaceful. –The White Rabbit**

Meiko's sword cut through me like I was made of butter. The last thing I heard in my 688th life was Meiko's cackling laugh, gleefully wielding the new weapon. Meiko's footsteps sounded across the earthen floor, not that my dying ears could detect them. If anyone else were there, they most likely would have winced at the loud _bang _the slammed door created.

I pulled myself back together as always, wincing when the two halves of my skull met. Unlike always, however, when I looked in the mirror to make sure I had healed correctly, a black crack followed itself around my head.

That was the last straw.

My normally black eyes glowed red with fury as I assessed the damage. Probing the scar, I found a sort of spell that refused to vacate my injury. Of course he would curse the sword.

* * *

Red, red, red. It was everywhere, overwhelming and devouring every other color that _dared _to exist in its realm. People who lived happily and in peace a mere five minutes before now covered the streets, coated in their own blood. A cheerful town with a population of five thousand no longer existed. Meiko had killed everything in sight, not even sparing the animals.

Meiko would pay for this in any way possible.

Recalling our earlier conversation in the forest, I decided almost happily that I had just come up with an absolutely brilliant idea. Now that it was certain Meiko wasn't Alice, neither 'an' or 'the', anything could happen.

Following Meiko wasn't a daunting task, since all I had to do was follow the red trail. It stretched and curved, becoming thicker in some places and shallower in others. I tracked Meiko back to the forests where we had entered Wonderland, not surprised at the choice of location.

I found Meiko with sword in hand, slashing away at an enormous oak tree. There was a look in Meiko's eye that I didn't like, and immediately the worst was assumed.

_Do you remember when I corrected Meiko, saying that people were mad instead of crazy? Well, there is a difference. Mad can mean many things, from OCD to a neat-freak, but crazy is far, far worse. Crazy is evil. Crazy is a murderer. Crazy is what Meiko had just become._

"Hello Meiko, how are you?"

She turned to face me, a sadistic joy evident in her attempt at a smile. Her movements were the kind you would expect from someone who had just spent three hours at a bar; slow and sloppy.

"Hey, rabbit. I thought I killed you. Ah, well. I'll just have to do it right this time."

She charged at me, but was stopped short when a pair of black vines shot out from the underbrush. They wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from coming any closer to me. She dropped her sword in surprise, the initial shock wearing off as she began to fight the dark plants.

"I _am _sorry, but you have become a criminal. Under no circumstances may a murderer become Alice."

She looked at me with the type of fear you find in the eyes of wild animals, silently begging me to release her. I bowed me head and hopped away, secretly glad she wasn't Alice. Right about now, she should have started to notice the cage beginning to form around her. First, tendrils of smoke would start to gather. They would move into columns and solidify, creating bars stronger than steel. Then, the black vines would release the girl, leaving her free to bang on the bars as much as she wanted. Her cage would last forever. And if it didn't, then it would certainly be there for quite a while.

"This isn't the end, rabbit!" she screamed. "I will escape, and then you'll be sorry!"

And with that grim promise, she burst into tears.

**A/n: I tried to make it so that first the rabbit only called Meiko 'the Alice' or different pronouns, then just Meiko, and finally stop using her name altogether. Sorry if it ended up looking weird!**


	4. The Blue Diamond

**A/n: I love you guys, I really do. Thanks for reviewing, (to the few who did :P) it gives me the motivation to write!  
**  
Each Alice is born with both a color and a mark resembling one of the four card suits on their dominant hand. No suit is matched to a color or vice-versa, so there are exactly twenty-four different combinations possible. Whereas only Alices with blue, red, green, or yellow marks have ever been sighted, it is likely others exist. Also, it has long been debated whether it is possible for a 'Joker' Alice to appear, they would be unidentifiable, since the Joker does not have a strictly assigned symbol.

**I'd allowed myself to become slightly stereotyped over the years, so I always thought the diamond Alice would be female (or at least a feminine male). Oh, how I laughed when I found out the truth. –The White Rabbit**

Though he was a bit annoying, I found the second Alice to be a lot better than the first. For one thing, I didn't have to nearly drag him into Wonderland. He actually took the whole thing quite well, looking at things realistically.

Of course he had told me where to find the Alice, but that didn't make things any easier for me. I mean, what would you do if told to find a specific person (who, by the way, you had never seen before) and only given the name of the town they were currently in?

At times like these, being a rabbit had its advantages. As I hopped down the crowded streets of the human's marketplace, I was able to get a glimpse of nearly every hand that passed overhead, without anyone realizing why a rabbit was looking at them. Oh, I should probably explain why nobody was trying to kill me this time.

Since my coat of fur (which I am _extremely _proud of) was such a pristine white, all you had to do was add a collar and I looked like some spoiled noble brat's pet. I have to admit, he really was ingenious when it came to disguises.

All of a sudden, there were a lot of shouts and running feet, so I had the choice of either jumping out of their way or being trampled. You guess which one I chose.

The people in the vicinity had all either cleared out or gathered around the commotion by now, shouting words of encouragement or booing. Dodging feet left and right, I gradually made my way closer. When my head finally popped out on the other side, I was rather disappointed with my find.

A large, burly looking man with a brown beard far too long for his face was holding a much smaller human up by his collar, obviously about to beat the... stuff out of him, I believe the expression was. The latter was obviously scared out of his mind, whereas his 'friend' had a feral grin plastered onto his face.

I have mentioned several times I did not like the first Alice, and the bigger human looked just like her right now.

I started to turn away in disgust, (what, were you expecting something heroic? I'm a _rabbit _for god's sake!) but stopped when a flash of blue caught my eye.

_'No. Just, no. Please tell me this guy is not the second Alice! I don't think I could handle a repeat of Meiko's adventures...' _I recall thinking.

Apparently not all of the higher beings up there hated me, since a closer look revealed that the only blue in the are belonged to the smaller one's scarf. And his hair. Just in case, I took a quick peek at his hand.

Never mind, the universe hates me.

Right in the middle of the blue-haired one's hand was a diamond of the same color.

_'Ah, well,'_ I thought. _'Nothing I can do.'_

**-One period of time in which our favorite ice cream-munching friend gets beat to a pulp later-**

I hopped up to the new Alice cautiously, trying to tell if he was dead yet. A twitch of his fingers soon killed my hopes. The Alice fisted his hand before opening it again, as if he was trying to remember how to use it. He groaned and opened his eyes, spotting me right away.

"Hello, Alice. I would ask how you are doing, but I believe that's a bit obvious."

The Alice chuckled weakly and allowed his eyes to close again. "I'm hallucinating now, aren't I? Somehow I can't be surprised, what with how many times those _*censored* _have tried to smash my head in."

I returned his laugh with one of my own, starting to like this new Alice. "Well, I'm not sure about anything else, but I can assure you I am quite real."

He struggled to sit up, wincing as he did so. "How do I know for sure? I mean, it might be that the only reason you exist is because I have imagined you, and now you don't want to die. Pretty clever of you, huh?"

Oh, yes. I liked this new Alice very much. Unlike the first one, he had a good head on his shoulders, and knew how to use it.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking this over. "You have a point there," I said, hopping a little closer. "but if I wasn't real, could I do this?" I asked, quickly sinking my small teeth into the skin of his hand.

He shot up like a rocket (though those won't be invented for quite a while now,) shaking his hand in an attempt to dislodge me. "Owowow!" he yelped. "I believe you, already! Get off my hand, you psycho rabbit!"

"Shtop...shakin' me... rike dat... I'm gonna... go fwying!" I protested in a muffled yell.  
**  
**If anything, this only made him freak out more. Deciding this situation was only going to get worse, I let go.

Mistake.

I flew through the air like I had wings of light... not. In reality, I spiraled like a drunk goose before smashing directly into... oh, would you look at that! Nothing other than a roasting goose someone had set up on a rotating spit. I fell to the ground in a pile of not-so-white-anymore fur. By an incredible stroke of luck, I managed to hit dirt instead of embers, but I wasn't out of the fire yet. A scrawny looking dog was staring at me hungrily, most likely having just decided I was dinner.

Have I mentioned yet that I hate my life?

**A/n: I'm so mean to the poor little bunny...**


	5. Blue's Song

**A/n: Kaito's is my favorite part of AHS, so I'll try to be nice to him… On second thought, that's probably not gonna happen. Just forget what I said :D**

Even though the rabbit is supposedly 'immortal,' this is not the case. It is true that he can revive himself after fatal injuries, but complete destruction would be the end for even him. There are actually more than several ways this can be accomplished, including (but not limited to) starving, burning, or eating him. Also, if his head is removed and then placed somewhere far away enough he cannot get to it within ten minutes, he _will _die.

**I have always disliked dogs. For some reason beyond my comprehension, 'instinct' forces them to try and kill me whenever possible. -The White Rabbit**

Because you are most likely human and therefore larger than most dogs, I highly doubt you have ever known the terror of being chased by one about three times your size. Strangely, I have a feeling I'll be running a lot more because of the Alices.

Oh, my poor fur! It was so clean a while ago, and now look... Grease, dirt, and dog slobber all over! I am in dire need of a bath...

The mutt chased me all through the marketplace and back to the forest. By that point I was dead tired, and only a lucky hole saved my 689th life... or not.

Darting through the underbrush, I weaved and turned in a desperate attempt to outrun the foul beast. Vines cluttered my view, making it near-impossible to see where I was going. I felt my feet suddenly drop out from underneath me, replaced with a weightless sort of feeling. It was almost peaceful for a half-second, and then I hit one of the earthen walls of what I was guessing to be a kind of pit. I bounced back and forth, tumbling around like a breathing rag-doll. The dog howled, mourning the loss of a tasty (or at least I'd like to think) meal.

_'Heh, serves you right.' _I thought, still falling.

And then I hit literal rock bottom.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about throwing you like that! Can you come out now?" the Alice called, a hint of worry in his otherwise calm voice.

The skies were only just beginning to darken, but he had been searching ever since my clumsy 'flight' around noon. Wandering the outskirts of the marketplaces, he kept a sharp eye out for any strange, talking rabbits. The Alice continued walking in spite of his luck so far, trying not to hope.

"How far could he have gone?" the Alice wondered aloud. "Wah!"

This yelp was mostly caused by the fact that the Alice was so deep in thought that he didn't watch where he was going, and ended up tripping over something. In short, he was being an idiot. Again.

"What the hell?" he muttered, getting to his feet.

He turned to see what exactly thought it funny to trip an innocent... um... yeah... and noticed the collar lying on the ground. It was fine black leather, obviously of great quality, with a golden tag attached to what he was guessing was the front. The Alice picked it up, wondering what it said.

"That's strange..." he observed aloud. "It's blank."

Whereas most expensive-looking collars like this explained where to return them to, on this one not a mark offered up any information. It jerked in the Alice's hand, almost yanking its way out of the tight grip.

"I repeat my earlier question: What the hell?" he stared at the struggling piece of material in amazement. It was fighting more fiercely now, looking for all the world like a disconnected salamander's tail. The Alice let go, more to see what would happen than anything else.

The collar flopped to the ground unceremoniously, dragging a small trail in the dirt road as it desperately tried to reach its destination.

"Hey, hey," the Alice said softly, scooping up the collar in his hands. "Where are you in such a hurry to get to?"

It was more trembling than anything else at this point, as if had given up. He looked in the direction it was trying to move in, but only saw forest past the town gates.

"Wait just a second..." the Alice squinted at the collar, only just noticing how familiar it seemed. You could practically see the light-bulb above his head as it finally clicked. "This is the collar that talking rabbit was wearing!" he exclaimed, earning several glances from the people shopping.

"So if it's trying to get to the forest, maybe that's where the rabbit is!" the Alice reasoned, happy with his deduction.

* * *

"That hurt like a mushroom..." I groaned, feeling my spine put itself back together.

I looked up, trying to judge how much distance there was from where I was to the top of the tunnel. Even with the sun directly overhead, the thick branches of ancient trees wouldn't allow for very much light to get through. Roots and vines were scattered all over the walls, but they were impossible to grab with my small paws.

It looked like I would have no other option but to dig my way out. Very, very grateful I had been created as a rabbit, I began bashing one of the walls with my claws.

* * *

The Alice had been following my collar for a while now, and the moon was starting to rise. He was holding it in his marked hand, adjusting his course whenever it pulled away. They were pretty deep in the forest already, and my collar started to blink blue about once every few seconds or so. However dense he was, this was quickly noticed by the Alice.

He held it closer to his face, trying to see if something else would happen. And, my friends, because this is a work of fiction in which anything can happen, it did!

With each time it shifted between colors, a new letter would appear on the previously unscratched surface.

"The second Alice was a fragile blue one who timidly sang a song in Wonderland..." he read aloud. "Filling the regions with so many falsely created notes, he created an insane world." the Alice stopped to think about this for a while.

"I don't get it."

* * *

"Almost... there..."

The earth surrounded me, worming its way into my fur, claws, and even ears. As I struggled to reach the surface, my internal compass assured me I only had a few feet left to go. I had torn several of my claws, and they were bleeding heavily.

At first, I didn't even notice I had reached air, since it was just as dark outside of my tunnel. As soon as my whole body was out in the open, I collapsed on the ground. _'I'm... so tired... Surely it won't hurt anything... if I only... close my eyes...'_

Unconscious, I didn't notice when I was gently lifted into the air and carried back to town. A soft singing crept its way into my dreams, turning everything a deep shade of blue.

_"This Alice was of a rose_ _flower..."_

**A/n: Yes, longest chapter yet! **


	6. Fun With Curses

**A/n: This has no actual relevance to the plot, but it contains a lot of information that I decided to get out of the way so I didn't have to later.  
**

For reasons unknown, every Alice has a 'reaction' to the white rabbit. They range from treating him like a pet to trying to destroy him in any way they can. It has only ever been a theory, but some assume that the rabbit forms a 'bond' with each Alice when they travel through his/her door. Because only your spirit arrives in Wonderland, it is quite possible their respective spirits exchanged a small amount of energy along the course of the journey. Again, this is only theory and has never been proven.

**The second Alice had a lovely voice. It was quite a shame, really. The songs he sang were both too much and not enough for the poor people. –The White Rabbit**

I opened my eyes slowly, still incredibly tired from yesterday's 'adventure.' Once my head stopped spinning, it became quite obvious I had absolutely no idea where I was.

It was a small apartment, the kind meant for a single person. An old-looking single bed rested against the wall to the right of the door, a window directly above it. Aside from the fluff-filled cardboard box I currently resided in, there wasn't much else to be seen.

_'How did I… get here? The last thing I remember is-' _My head began burning, then. It felt like my skull was about to be torn apart, exactly the same way as it had been when…

The curse.

I am truly the most foolish rabbit ever to have hopped this earth or the next one. Of course curses don't disappear on their own! And this one was vicious, definitely not inactive anymore.

I pawed at my head, trying to lessen the fire that threatened to destroy me from the inside out. This only seemed to anger it, as the pain expanded to fill my entire body. I let out a rabbit's scream, a harsh, grating noise that left all who heard it covering their ears in an attempt to escape the horrible sound.

I screamed so hard and for so long that my voice eventually gave out, leaving me silent. I thrashed inside the box, flailing my limbs as if it would do anything. Deep down I knew the curse wouldn't be able to kill me, but that thought wasn't much comfort at the time.

Like all curses, this one would remain 'awake' for the exact amount of time it would take to 'erase' the host (in this case, me), then turn on and devour itself. The reason for this is that curses destroy by feeding on energy, life energy to be exact. Once they use up the entirety of the target's energy, they begin to rapidly use up their own in a futile attempt at survival.

They're actually quite pitiful, if you stop to think about it. Living creatures turned into weapons for others' selfish desires and revenges. If you asked one, and if they actually had they ability to speak, they would probably tell you they are peaceful creatures in nature. Now before you go and correct me, think about leeches. They are pretty much the same thing, except that curses have been spelled so that they cannot stop eating, and then are usually embedded in a weapon of some sort to wait until transfer. Most of them starve to death waiting to be released, and those are the lucky ones. Can you imagine being forced to eat yourself?

I break the spell on the ones I can and release them into secluded parts of Wonderland, but that doesn't mean I like them.

I tried to focus on the little parasite, something easier said than done. I gathered up enough of my energy to interest the curse, holding it right in front of his (because 'it' is a he, don't ask how I know, it just takes practice) metaphorical face. Once I held his utmost attention, I solidified it and tossed it out into the room. More specifically, under the bed. To any human it would look like a marble, but Wonderland creatures can _see _magic. To us it would glow like a miniature lantern without actual light.

He vacated immediately, dashing after the energy like a puppy after a stick. In physical form, I believe the closest thing I can compare it to is a blob of jelly with teeth.

_'Stupid curse,' _I thought bitterly. _'they always_ _fall for that.'_

I conjured my power again, this time picturing a cage much like Meiko's. I (yet again) solidified it, but not in the same way.

Pure energy, which life energy is made out of, can change its shape at will. Life energy usually chooses to become emotions. In cases where its users are well practiced, like mine, they can regularly access their energy and use it in many different ways. If they are _very _well practiced, and have several decades of experience, weak-minded or mindless (plants) life-forms are subject to, as humans put it, mind control. Some of the more learned (or mad, take your pick) get a little bit closer with the guess of hypnotism.

Strangely enough, the term 'possession' takes the mushroom. After attaching a small amount of energy to them, we attempt to convince the consciousness of our... what would the correct word be? That takes a bit of thought. We don't steal the body, so they aren't victims, and we don't move inside them, so they aren't hosts. I guess it's the same as a friendly stranger you meet at work or school. Not quite a friend, more of an... acquaintance, though even that doesn't do it justice.

Oops... I seem to be getting a bit off track here. Anyways, we attempt to convince the consciousness of our acquaintance to perform a simple, or not-so, task. Whether they accept or not is up to them entirely, so we are not to blame for their actions. Okay, maybe a little bit.

I assume you have heard of schizophrenia, am I correct? Well... whoever came up with that 'disease' is dead wrong. The reason we use something once and only once is that they break too easily. By giving them some of our energy, we add onto theirs. An overload can cause mental breakdowns, even comas in extreme cases.

Oh dear, have I gotten side tracked or what? Please excuse me for that, I lost my teacup(1) of thought.

I slammed the cage on top of the curse before it could reach my solidified energy 'marble'. It hissed at me, baring tiny fangs. I stepped out of the box, secretly happy it was small. In my current physical state, I would have tripped and fallen like an idiot, that I am sure of.

Looking pretty malicious for a rabbit, I stalked up to the makeshift cage. Placing a paw on one of the bars, I ordered my energy to constrict. It began shifting immediately, wrapping around him. When it turned a light shade of brown, it became apparent the change was to a rope.

_'I'm surprised,'_ I thought. _'usually you're more original than this. What happened to strings of black cat tails or boars' tongues?'_

_'Shut up,' _it responded testily. _'when you learn to phase_-_change energy, _you _can do this.'_

_'Fine, fine,' _I surrendered. _'let's just take care of the current situation.'_

Perhaps I should explain. Everyone has three things that make them unique: the mind, spirit, and soul. The mind controls physical decisions; what you eat, who you hang out with, etc. Your spirit, often referred to as your subconscious, tells you when to sleep or wake up. It also takes over breathing and blinking when your mind is focusing on something else. The situation is the same with most involuntary body functions. Now your soul, that's a completely different thing. You've already 'met' mine.

Throughout the reincarnation cycle, your soul is the only constant in a swirling mix of gender, race, and time. (It also retains a bit of a split personality if you can get to know it better). Though your mind decides what to focus your energy on, the soul gets to choose what form it takes.

When the curse was securely tied up, I opened my mouth and, almost like a sort of vacuum, sucked up the spell. He visibly relaxed, coming down from the magic-induced rage.

And then I ate him.

Not in a you-will-digest-in-mah-bellay sorta way, more like I was putting him away in a box until my next trip to Wonderland.

What? Are you suggesting not everyone has two stomachs? Huh... I'll remember that.

I yawned, suddenly remembering just how tired I was. I crawled back into my box, thinking I would figure out where I was after a quick nap.

**A/n: I'm accepting requests for this story, so please be nice little bunnies and leave me reviews!**

(1) There aren't any trains that I've heard of in Wonderland, so I replaced it with the closest thing :)  



	7. A Blue Rose

**A/n: Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute! *glomps* Please leave more funny reviews :D**

The white rabbit is known for containing an inexpressible love for mushrooms, often replacing random words in well-known quotes with them. This could be a malfunction or glitch his creator never got around to fixing, or he might just reaaaally like mushrooms.

**I adore mushrooms. There is nothing wrong with me, I simply adore mushrooms. –The White Rabbit**

The Alice walked down the streets of the marketplace, wondering what to make for dinner. He couldn't afford anything too expensive, and since he was feeding a rabbit meat was out of the question. Vegetarian it was, then.

Stopping by several produce stalls, he made sure to garb a bundle of carrots along with the rest of the necessary veggies for the meal. Even if it was a stereotype, there must be some truth behind it, right?

He paid the kind girl at the stall, admiring the way her hair shone in the sun. Like his, it was a shade of blue that could not be natural, yet somehow it was. Though, he had to admit, the color was a bit closer to green.

She wore it in twin pigtails that reached almost to the floor, tied with black bands that stood out in the sea of teal. As the girl handed back his change, the Alice couldn't help but notice she covered the back of her hand with a strip of fabric. It was connected to her sleeve, reaching only as far as the girl's middle finger. It made a sort of triangle, with what looked to be a ring keeping it on her hand.

_'I wonder...'_

He quickly shook the shred of hope away, scolding himself for even thinking she could be the same as him.

The Alice decided he had been out for long enough, heading back to the small apartment where he lived. It wasn't very big, but the place was home. He went to open the door, hesitating slightly as he was assaulted by memories. They all stemmed from one mark, his financial problems, the other villagers' hatred, his family's... no. He wouldn't think about that now. Not anymore.

Shaking his head, the Alice stepped through the doorway. He closed the door behind him, locking it carefully. The Alice placed both the single key and his bag of goods on the bed, sitting next to them. He buried his head in his hands, almost ready to cry.

Roused from my nap by the sound of the closing door, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw, of course, was the broken-looking Alice.

I stepped out of the box quietly, as he had seemingly forgotten my presence. Walking up to the Alice, I nuzzled his foot with my nose.

_'He's under a lot of stress, that much is obvious. I don't know the cause, so it might be better if I just pl_ay _the normal rabbit for now. After all, he found me in the forest. He can't know it's the same miracle rabbit from the markets.' _I decided.

He lifted his head, smiling slightly. Even to me it looked fake. There was a tiredness in his eyes that hadn't been present before. I felt the Alice's large hands around me, lifting me into his lap. He just sat there for a while, petting my head absentmindedly. It was nice, feeling warm and being relaxed for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Too bad it didn't last.

"Hey, ? I gotta make dinner now. Do you mind getting up?" he asked softly. He picked me up again, gently placing me in the spot he had just been sitting in. Having drifted off to sleep some time earlier, I was dead to the world while the Alice began preparing dinner.

He shook me awake some time earlier, saying something about having finished cooking. Not bothering to even open my eyes, I simply sniffed the air.

...

...

... mushrooms...

...

...

Mushrooms!

If I had been human, I would have been squealing like a little girl on her seventh birthday. I love mushrooms. They are undeniably my favorite food. In the whole world. Wonderland, too. Have I told you how much I LOVE mushrooms? I don't believe I could even if I had a century. They are undenia- oh, wait. I said that already, didn't I? Tch... it doesn't matter. I just love mushrooms soooooo much!

I grabbed for his scarf, using my claws to snag the blue fabric. I pulled his face down to my level, practically growling. "Where. Are. The. Mushrooms?" I demanded, ready to kill him if he denied my request.

So much for the 'normal rabbit' facade.

He held his hands up in surrender, a goofy grin on his face. "Calm down! They're on the floor, just help yourself."

"Smart human..." I muttered, hopping off the bed.

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused.

Like he said, there was a small mat spread out on the floor, a variety of fruits and vegetables on top of it. On the left corner were the mushrooms. Being the good little boy he was, the Alice had gotten several different types.

Boletus edulis, grifola frondosa, lentinula edodes... They look so good! **(For non-Latin speakers, that's penny bun, hen of the woods, and shiitake in order.)**

I pounced on them, devouring the 30+ fungi in under a minute. Stuffed full, I jumped back onto the Alice's bed, planning on falling asleep pretty quickly.

"What's your name?"

I hadn't been expecting this question, so my hesitation was very obvious.

"I... don't really have one. My title is The White Rabbit, but that's more of a description." I answered slowly.

Seeing how awkward he had just made things, the Alice tried to start up conversation again. "I'm Kaito! We've already met, I guess, but not it's official!" He seemed very happy about this.

"Hey, do... do you mind if... _I _gave you a name?" he asked shyly.

I thought about this for a moment. "Sure. I don't see anything wrong with that."

He smiled again, but this time it was genuine. "I'm gonna call you Alchemy!"

I still don't know where he pulled that name out of, but I liked it.

Alchemy... A blend of magic and science that gives nothing without something. Equality is absolutely necessary, a perfect balance, making it a difficult practice.

Happy with today's 'accomplishments,' I allowed myself to fall asleep, not noticing the Alice pick something up off the floor.

The petals of a beautiful blue rose shone in the moonlight, seeming to gather the light and throw it back out. He smiled to himself. _'Time for another concert...'_

**A/n:Ooh... Kaito has an admirer!  
**


	8. Wilting Diamond, Crimson Tears

**A/n: I really have nothing to say.**

Some say the one who made the white rabbit is a shadow. Others say that he is the product of another's imagination, and has created the rabbit so as to always be remembered. Others still say he is nothing more than a dream; a fairytale invented to keep small children from wandering off at night. All are legit theories, but only he himself knows the answer.

**I have been asked many times to describe my creator by curious scholars, but he'll tell you himself once he feels like talking. –The White Rabbit**

"Waking up this morning, the first thing I thought of… was ice-cream!" he sang cheerfully, earning several laughs from the younger members of his audience. Kaito had never heard the song before, but they weren't just made-up lyrics. He felt like someone else was singing them, and he was simply an outlet for something greater.

It was incredible.

The silly songs and the sad songs, the raging songs and the hoping songs, they poured out like a river, trapping anyone who heard them.

It wasn't about singing for a few coins anymore. It was about those smiles, however fleeting, he saw on the children's faces. It was about the couples, stopping for a moment to listen to a love song one might have sung to the other. It was about those happy tears coming from the elderly who overheard long-forgotten melodies from their childhoods.

Kaito sang with all the emotion in his heart, then looked out at the growing crowd and drew on theirs. Some were laughing, some crying, all listening to him and only him.

If they hadn't all been so focused on the beautiful sound, someone in the audience might have noticed the gun. A bright, shining, silver thing with a thin muzzle and ready trigger.

Unfortunately, all they heard was the crack. It was swift and merciless, not unlike lightning, carving through the air.

Then nothing.

* * *

Just like the rest, I had been lost in the music until that moment. His cooling body looked almost serene in death, like he was just taking a nap. The only thing that suggested otherwise was the widening pool of blood seeping from the hole in his forehead.

I felt more than saw anything when he died, like I lost a part of myself. I recall thinking it wasn't possible, that I hadn't even had a chance to show him Wonderland yet.

_"You couldn't protect the Alice candidate. Report back immediately for the location of your next charge."_

I hated that voice, hated it so much. Always so monotone and uncaring, like it was above the chaos we call our lives.

The crowds were unmoving, shocked into silence by the gunshots. It was then I decided I was done taking orders. Unlike the first Alice, this was my _friend! _Kaito gave me a name when no one else bothered even looking my way. He had been the first person I had ever actually tolerated! Most of all, he gave me mushrooms!

A rough cackling sound emerged from the lack of sound, harsh and grating. Unshed tears in my small eyes, I turned to face the laughter.

Red.

No! It couldn't be her, not now!

But it was. Gun in hand, she gave a pretty smile contradicted by the absolute murder in her eyes. Standing out among the crimson, a flower the color of ocean depths was tucked behind her ear.

"Hey, rabbit! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she remarked casually, still beaming.

I glared at her, thoughts whirling so fast I didn't know what to do.

_How did she get out?_

_How did she escape Wonderland?_

_How did she find me?_

_What should I do?_

_What _can _I do?_

"You shouldn't be here, Meiko. Your turn ended the minute you killed all those people!" I finally managed, volume rising with each syllable until I was shouting.

Her grin grew even wider, just begging me to ask why. "You're right, rabbit. I shouldn't be here. I _should_ be with my sister, but you dragged me away to _Wonderland _with you! Let's not forget locking me in a cage, too." she spat bitterly.

"You were leaving a red trail wherever you went! How do you expect me to ignore that?" I protested.

She didn't answer me, continuing her hateful monologue. "I really have to thank that child, though. Even if he was an Alice like me, he looked so pretty painted in red! Too bad he got away..." Meiko giggled like a little girl.

I froze. "What other Alice?" I asked carefully. There was no way for others to get into Wonderland, unless...

It all fell into place. The reason he hadn't said anything even though I wasted so much time, that girl who had gone missing from the markets. Kaito thought I hadn't been paying attention, but I noticed her vibrant colors and hidden hand.

I wasn't the only rabbit. He would through me away once I wasn't needed. That was just the kind of thing he was. No, he wouldn't even care enough to kill me, just dismiss me with that careless wave of his hand. Oh, how I _hated _him!

"That foolish boy- Piko, I think his name was- let me out. Who knew people could be such suckers for a sob story? He noticed my mark and then refused to just shut the hell up about his own!" she sneered.

"What did it look like?" I pressed her.

She looked up slightly, thinking about it. "It's hard to explain. It was like... white. And had... eyes. Like 'x's. And it was sticking it's tongue out. Only it was kinda a stick figure tongue, you know? Like a line with a half-circle on the bottom!" she traced the shape in the air with her finger, content with the invisible picture.

I knew without being told this was a joker. Not only did he have a new shape, but an unheard-of color as well! This was big, but if I was quitting it wouldn't be my problem anymore. I liked the sound of that. But first, I had Meiko to take care of.

"So should we continue chatting or will you tell me why you're here?"

She paused, looking confused by this. "Well, I'm actually done here. She told me that if I could kill all the other Alices I would become the real one! Soooooo...bye!" Meiko turned to walk away, and I could only stare at her as she walked away. Seeing as I was only a 'normal' rabbit, there was nothing I could do except seethe in anger and glare daggers at her back.

"Who's...she?" I wondered to myself.

Not knowing what else to do, I walked back to Kaito's lifeless body. The people had dispersed a while ago, fleeing right after Meiko showed up. I'm not sure who, but someone had seen it fit to lay a rose over the wound. My eyes widened as I realized it was the same blue flower Meiko had in her hair.

"But when did she have time? I was watching her the whole time!" I protested. Taking one last look at my first friend, tears began falling from my eyes. I wanted to curse the gods, if they even existed, for letting this happen. Still sobbing, I curled up on his chest and cried myself to sleep.

**A/n: And so the plot thickens! Who is 'she'? What happened to Piko? Will our dear rabbit recover? This is where it breaks off from its 'mother' story and develops. Please review and request stuff, I enjoy making you guys happy!**


End file.
